elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:South Tyris/@comment-24159804-20160318031654/@comment-24159804-20160318192852
First of all, thanks for the replies. Sometimes the gruntled* state of things makes for a less than smily post. Grinding does seem to be the story of the game, sadly. But I have found some of the tasks far easier than expected while others to be far harder. I suppose individual stats/skills account for the diversity in difficulty. I did manage to clear Chaos Shrine only losing 5 of the pets (and not the ones I expected either). I agree 11 is too many just from the perspective of keeping track of them all and ensuring they get gold for potentials. I've just used up the last (blessed) potential potion from the witch rewards so I suppose it is time to start shopping for more. I have found a few on the floors of dungeons. Grinding Herb Seeds and Farming them seems rather a difficult chore in the sense that they are not a very common seed to find in task or in the wild. I have 2 from the start of this character and its progenitor had zero. On the other hand I have a score of unknown seeds. yay RNG? Regarding Elosnack, I don't have a problem with people doing stuff like hacking their game and or save files or duplicating or "cheating" or whatever but it seems like it totally makes the process of playing pointless. The issue I have with it is that it requires JRE and that is not a good thing imho. Pardon me for the pejorative take on it, my irk was showing through. The whole "it's cheating" thing is silly as you point out because single player game and who cares? Score keeping might be an issue but it's not like this game hass a serious ladder board competition going on like DCSS or Angband. We (I assume everyone almost) come for the humor and stay for the charm. I just wish it was a tad less grindy and or there was a more discernable path to getting to the various stages without having to do unintuitive things to progress. Sorry about voicing that complaint HERE for those bothered by it. My initial impression of difficulty partitions in the game was that Minotaur Cave was kind of a litmus for your character's readiness to progress through act 1. That seemed like a serious hurdle when I first played Elona but it seems the bar has moved quite a bit. The boss of that cave is still not a pushover but not all that tough by comparison and then Leomas used to be really hard to beat but once I figured out his weakness to mind damage (because of confusion etc) he became easier. I had 0 troubles beating the guy who holds the mournblade for the same reason. I think the game ramps difficulty a lot based on your equipment and preparedness but also depends a great deal on luck. Which means no matter how you prepare and grind you might still end up dying/losing something important. What I said about it being nonlinear in a bad way still applies imho. Thanks for the advice and I will consider how to apply it to this game. It might be that Fairy Pianist is fun for the first part of the game and just not enough for later. In which case I will need to find a way to prepare a diffferent build and inherit what I can from this one. Cheers *using the intial meaning of the word.